


Everything Unsaid

by flannery_culp



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: And Mostly Not Talking About Those Feelings, F/F, Grey Area Between Friendship and Love, One Shot, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannery_culp/pseuds/flannery_culp
Summary: The morning after Keiran's final attack, Emma and Audrey have a lot to sort out.  But finding the right words—or any words at all—isn't easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There weren't any signs of Emrey being cannon in the trailer for the Halloween special, so I wrote this.

Audrey rolled over and looked at Emma. Neither of them had really slept, but sunlight was streaming through the window now. There was no use in trying anymore.

Emma’s expression was blank. Her hair had dried funny, and Audrey could see a streak of dried blood that she hadn't managed to wash out. She gave Audrey's arm a squeeze before flipping over and drawing Audrey's hand around her waist.  Audrey tried not to think anything of it.  So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. There was too much to talk about; too much to sort through.  All of it could wait.

Audrey wondered if her dad was still here. He had followed them to Emma's house after they had finished with the police.  She and Emma were too scared to separate, and Maggie had agreed that it was better for them to stay together.  He had been sitting at the dining room table when she and Emma had gone upstairs.

She hadn't said much to him.  After explaining everything to the police, she was all talked out.  Emma was, too.  Once it was just the two of them they had immediately fallen into an easy silence.  They took turns with the shower, whoever wasn't using it leaning against the edge of the tub so that the other would know their presence.  It was torture not to be able to see each other.  They kept in physical contact as much as they could after that: a hand on a shoulder or hip pressed against hip.  They both put on Emma's pajamas and crawled into her bed, wrapping their arms around each other.  Refusing to let the other one be taken away.

The rest of the night was a blur of exhaustion.  She had definitely cried at some point, slow and silent tears that just came and went.  Emma had too.  She had tried not to think too hard about what happened.  That didn't work.  Being with Emma was simultaneously the best and worst thing for her right now.

Emma stirred, bringing Audrey back to the present.  She turned to face Audrey, taking her hand.

"Hey," Audrey said quietly, using her other hand to brush the hair out of Emma's face.

Emma's gaze flickered around the room before settling on Audrey's eyes.  "You were right," she said, her voice hoarse.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked.

"About Keiran," Emma said.  Her jaw was clenched tightly; her eyes unfocused.  "At the Halloween party.  You said it was him.  You tried to warn me.  And I didn't listen."

"Hey," Audrey said, moving her hand to Emma's face.  "He fooled me too, okay?  I completely believed his explanation.  He had all of us convinced."  Emma just kept looking at Audrey, her expression unchanging.  It was scary to see her like this, so fragile and emotionless.  Especially compared to how she had been last night.  "Have you been thinking about this all night?"  Emma nodded.

"Look at me," Audrey said, putting her thumb to Emma's temple.  Emma's eyes focused.  "Keiran and Piper were smart.  They got us to trust them.  They worked their way into our lives.  But we're smarter.  We won.  Piper is dead and Keiran is going to rot in prison.  And we're safe now."

"Are we really?" Emma asked.  "Do you really believe that?"

Audrey considered the question.  "I don't know," she said.  She tried to pick her words carefully.  "But you saved my life last night, so I feel safe with you."

Emma started to cry.  "I can't believe I trusted him over you."

Audrey sighed.  "No one blames you for that," she said.

Emma didn't answer.  She just kept looking at Audrey, crying.  Audrey brushed a finger under her eye, and Emma took her hand again, intertwining their fingers.

Audrey tried to figure out Emma's expression.  Something had changed around the eyes, but she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.  She tried not to want it to be anything.  She tried not to let herself get invested or jump to conclusions.  She tried not to let her flushed cheeks reveal what she was thinking.

Of course, she could be the one to say something.  Put everything out there and deal with the consequences.  But the timing wasn't right.  Everything was still too fresh.  It was better to leave it unsaid.  For now, at least.

"Should we go tell your mom that we're awake?" she said instead.

"Can we just stay here for a minute?" Emma asked.  "I just... I'm not ready to see anyone else right now."

"Of course," Audrey said, nodding.  She brushed the bloody strand of hair away from Emma's face.  Out of sight, out of mind.  "We can stay here for as long as you need."


End file.
